


Walk The Walk

by PrimusByTheAllspark



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Breast Sucking, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimusByTheAllspark/pseuds/PrimusByTheAllspark
Summary: A Tmnt mating season rp
Relationships: RaphxWill





	1. Chapter 1

Raph was on patrol seeing if the city is doing alright, but more importantly wanted to beat up some bad guys

Amy was walking down the street alone to get some fresh air and also want to find something to do.  
Today at 10:03 am  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Will who was a girl was walking home from the movies that night when suddenly she was being followed.

Leo who was currently in heat was topside and scanning New York City for a potential mate. He spotted Amy and smirked silently following her.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Raph keep looking around until he saw Will with a smirk on his face as his body felt different as in heat, but shrugged and silently follows her

Amy kept walking around as she gets a uneasy feeling like somebody is watching her, but shrugged it off thinking it's just her imagination and keeps walking.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Will suddenly broke out into a run as she was crossing the street and she was almost to her apartment.

Leo then jumped down in front of her smirking as he grabbed her and he brought her down to the lair.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Raph keeps following her while smirking as he jumped down behind her, grabbed her, and brings her to the turtle lair without hesitation.

Amy jumped as she tried to struggle out of his grip."Let me go!Who are you and what do you want from me!"she yelled at him as she keeps trying.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Will silently cried to herself.  
"Wh-what are you gonna do to m-me?" Her thick brooklyn accent like his clearly heard.

"Simple sweetheart. I have selected you to be my mate. My name is Leonardo but you may call me Leo. I am afraid you are not going anywhere my darling," Leo cooed to her locking hos door laying her down on his bed.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Your turn  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(I know)

"Well love I'm taking you back to my home and your my mate, so we can have some 'fun' time together"Raph explain to him while heading to his room and lock the door.

Amy blushed when he said that as she keeps struggling"A mate!?No way! Not happening you let me go!"she said as she keeps trying.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Um my oc is a her not a him  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(I mean her sorry autocorrect  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Ok it’s fine  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
“What?! No! Let me go and I’ll tell no one about you Mr. Mutant Turtle,” Will said shaking in fear as she began to struggle in his arms to make him let her go.

Leo shook his head no and he laid her down on his bed with him getting on top of her as he kissed her passionately groping her boobs and butt cheeks.

Raph shakes his head as he laid her down to his bed as he pinned her so she can't move"It's too late now love we're going to get started right now."he said as he kisses her roughly while rubbing his hand through her body.

Amy try to ignore the kiss as she accidentally moan a little bit when he did, but she keeps struggling trying to get out of here  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Will moaned and mewled softly as she kissed him back hesitantly moaning deep into his kiss and she wrapped her legs around him and she arched her back.

Leo smirked and he deepened the kiss now adding his tongue inside her mouth as he gripped her tits and he French kissed her goof long hard and deeply as well.

Raph keeps kissing her, but rougher and deeper as he held on to her while grinding her softly. He kept her close to him as he didn't let her go and enjoys this.

Amy kisses him back as she was slowly giving in to this, but some how it feels nice to her. She moans softly under the kiss as she likes it so far.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Will mewled and whimpered softly into the kiss as she arched her back trying to get her hands and arms free.

Leo came out on top after dominating her mouth completely and he started to nip hickeys all across her neck.

Raph keeps French kissing her some more as he was putting some pressure on it. He stop for a moment and kisses her neck while nibbling at the same time.

Amy moans softly as she started to feel something, but shrugged it off while trying to get herself free from his grip  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Ok that’s fine  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Will moaned and elicited soft mewls as she arched her back and she began to squirm now knowing where this was heading. She was about to shout for help.

Leo nibbled and drenched her neck and all across her shoulders in his marks and love bites as he gripped onto her inner thighs growling preventing her from leaving.

Raph growled as he makes his grip harder while leaving hickeys around her neck. He noticed this as he slammed his lips with hers.

Amy winches a little bit from what he did as she tried to hold her moans and want to get out of here. She keeps struggling a little bit.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Um can you redo Raph’s part plz? He already kissed her on the lips. Can he now take her clothes off and suck on her boobs?  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
I guess so)

Raph growled as he made his grip stronger while leaving hickeys around her neck. He noticed this as he takes her clothes off and suck on her boobs  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Thanks  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Your welcome  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"Ahh Please! Stop! I do not wanna be your mate! You cannot force me to have sex with you!" Will said whimpering as she cried.

Leo growled and he took all of her clothes starting to tie her wrists to his bedposts and he suckled on a nipple while pinching the other one.  
Fri at 2:42 pm  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Hey it’s your turn whenever you can rp  
Sat at 8:30 pm  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Hi  
Yesterday at 6:34 pm  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
?  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"Never your going to be my mate weather you like it or not you will be mine."Raph said as he keeps sucking on her boobs while grinding on her.

Amy moans louder as she can't move anymore, but didn't want to give up"Ahh let me go you punk!I don't want to do this!"she yelled out  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Will moaned out and she tried to struggle and push him off of her.  
“Never! Let me go! You were gonna keep me a pet mate and never let me leave or see anyone ever again weren’t you?!” She cried out.

Leo shook his head no ignoring what she called him and he making that nipple rosy bud harden then he moved onto the next one as he began to finger her pussy rubbing and teasing her folds.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
I am on  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
You still on?  
Today at 6:51 pm  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Still your turn  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(Yes I'm on and okay)

Raph growled as he tied her wrist up to the bed"I wouldn't say that more likely to be my mate forever and you will love me for this."he said as he rubbed her cilt with his fingers

"Ahh!"Amy cried out as she whimpered softly as she keeps struggling, but nothing happened as she didn't like this at all.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Will cried softly as tears poured down her porcelain cheeks an with her other free hand slapped him really hard across his face.  
“I’ll never love you you monster!”

Leo fingered her and fingered fucked two fingers in and out of her wet dripping pussy. He kissed her all over her face saying that he was in love with her and she would enjoy all of it.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Raph glared at her"You really shouldn't done that and you will love me!"he said as he slammed his fingers inside her cilt harder than ever as he didn't care about her crying.

Amy moans softly as she whimpered some more and keeps struggling at one point she kicked him in the gut"Let me go you freak I will never love someone from the likes of you!"she snapped at him  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
“Ow Raph please! Ahh it hurts! Ok ok! You can have me! I’m all yours and I’ll be your mate! Just please be gentle!” Will said defeated and sobbed harder as she moaned in pain. She mumbled a sorry and became submissive like how he wanted.

Leo growled at her. Even though that didn’t hurt because thankfully his plastron and Shell were protecting his body like armor he thrusted and scissored them inside her harder deeper and even faster into her grunting.

"Good and it better not happened again and I don't want to hurt you or else."Raph said as he smirked softly at her as he fingers her a little bit gently as he kinda figured that she was going to give in sooner, but was kinda glad anyway.

Amy grunts as she whimpered softly as she tried her best not to give in or apologize to him for what she done to him, but it's hurting her."Ahhh stop please! Okay Okay I'm sorry for what I did to you...I-I'll be your mate just be gentle with me!"she cried out while griping the bed sheets as she hates to do this, but doesn't have much of a choice.  
AnimeUtaPriFruba's avatar  
Hey I’m back too  
AnimeUtaPriFruba's avatar  
Will cried softly still moaning and mewling until her sobbing eventually died down and now she was just moaning and mewling like crazy. She arched her back and one of her wrists was still tied to his bed which she pouted about.

Leo grunted as he nodded and he released her wrists but not her ankles as he pretty soon took out all of her fingers from inside her quickly replacing them with his cock and he penetrated her folds as he broke through her hymen and he stopped waiting until she adjusted to him.

Raph keeps fingering get cilt until he stop and pulled his finger out as he noticed her trying to adjust herself. He unties her wrist just to make her a little bit comfortable, but not her legs yet as he grabbed his member and puts it inside of her area.

Amy winches in pain as she felt him going slower, but was kinda glad that here arms are free, but was kinda upset that her ankles are not. She moans softly when he did that, but let's him keep going as she adjust herself some.  
AnimeUtaPriFruba's avatar  
“Ahh Raph please! It hurts! Your cock inside me hurts!” Will whimpered out as she cried because all she felt was pain. He had just taken her virginity after all. She arched her back her nails digging into his shoulders.

Leo growled and grunted as he kissed her all over her face to soothe her and once he felt her tight inner walls release and contract and recede he started moving his hips into hers and he thrusted faster harder and deeper into her while groping her boobs.

Raph notice this as he slowly thrust inside if her as he didn't go fast yet. He wants her to adjust herself to him so he can go faster, but stayed slow for now until later.

Amy moans a little bit, but was kinda winching in pain since she's a virgin, but not anymore since it was already taken by Leo. She let's him keep going as she moans softly.  
AnimeUtaPriFruba's avatar  
Once her inner walls contracted and receded Will started feeling nothing but pleasure as she arched her back digging her heels into his mattress as her body shivered and shuddered in delight.

Leo grinded his hips into hers as he sped up and picked up his pace. He rammed and plowed straight directly deeper rougher and more vigorously into her than ever before as he growled out her name in ecstasy.

Raph thrust inside her slowly trying not to hurt her, but kinda picks up the pace a little, but not too much. He keeps going as he grunts a little bit.

Amy moans louder as she grips into the bed sheets as she was in a little bit of pain, but stayed strong and let's his member plow her.  
AnimeUtaPriFruba's avatar  
Will moaned and she begged him and urged him to go faster and harder into her as she arched her back and whimpered softly.

Leo slammed and pounded deeper into her until he found her core and he thrusted into it multiple times as he grunted and climaxed.

Raph nods as he started to pick up and pace and goes faster as he grunts slightly while pounding her core harder and harder.

Amy moans louder as she let's him keep going as she enjoyed this so much, but once he climaxed inside if her she did the same thing on his dick while panting.  
Today at 5:49 pm  
AnimeUtaPriFruba's avatar  
Will moaned out loud and she arched her back scratching her nails down his shoulders. She kissed him hard on his lips passionately and roughly.  
“My names Will Raph and I think I love you already! Ahh!” 

Leo pulled out of her panting heavily as he collapsed next to her and he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her against his chest. He nuzzled her neck breathing I her intoxicating scent and chirred and chirped happily.


	2. Chapter 2

Raph keeps pounding inside of her as he goes faster while kissing her back, but harder." Nice to meet you Will and I love you too"he said while grunting.

Amy keeps panting as she wrapped her arms around his neck as she smiled softly at him. She giggled softly when he nuzzed her neck as she started to yawn.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Will moaned and whimpered softly blushing her cheeks a light salmon pink at that. She might as well make the most of it since he forced her to be his mate.

Leo smirked and he pulled the covers up over them as he nuzzled her neck and kissed her cheek one last time before he closed his masked eyes and he drifted off to sleep.

Raph keeps going faster and harder inside of her while grunting as he enjoyed this. He keeps going until he climaxed inside of her while panting softly to catch his breath.

Amy smiles softly at him while kissing his cheek back softly as she was closings her slowly as she was asleep.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Will moaned out and screamed out his name one last and final time before reaching her climax for a second time that night as she released all around his shaft inside her panting.

Raph keeps panting as he he felt her climax while slowly pulling out. He looks at her with a small smile and lays down next to her while still trying to catch his breath, but he likes this very much  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Will panted as she turned her head to look at him and she put her hand om his cheek abd stroked it there as she cuddled up against him and drifted off to sleep getting cold.

Raph keeps panting as he he felt her climax while slowly pulling out. He looks at her with a small smile and lays down next to her while still trying to catch his breath, but he likes this very much  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Will panted as she turned her head to look at him and she put her hand om his cheek abd stroked it there as she cuddled up against him and drifted off to sleep getting cold.  
Today at 9:00 pm  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Your turn   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
I know it's my turn)

Raph smiles softly as he wrapped his arms around her while putting the covers over them for warmth. He kisses her forehead before yawning as he slowly close his eyes to go to sleep.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
The next morning Will woke up and she was snuggled against him and she felt an arm wrapped her all freakin night. She smiled opening up her eyes but sighed sadly too as she looked away from him.

Leo opened up his masked eyes the next morning waking up as he saw his now mate sleeping next to him as he had his arm wrapped around her and had her securely against his plastron. He nuzzled her neck with his beak.

Raph was still asleep as he has his hands wrapped around her and didn't want to let her go. He was happy to be with his mate as he loves Will very much.

Amy was still asleep as her fix ears twitches a little bit as she has her arms around his neck. She smiled softly at the nuzzle in her sleep.  
Today at 6:29 pm  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Will hugged him and she breathed into his neck and kissed and made hickeys all over his neck as she rubbed his groin in his sleep. She purred against him as she was in love with him.

Leo smiled as he just was content to lay there with her snuggling up against him as he breathed into her neck making multiple love bites all across her neck rubbing her leg.

Raph smiles some in his sleep as he didn't mind, but he gurnts softly when she did that. He finally has mate once and for all as he didn't want to let her go.

Amy shifts a little bit as she mumbled something under her breath as she was still asleep. She smiled softly as she was in love with Leo and doesn't want to leave his side.  
Wed at 12:59 pm  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Um can Raph wake up already? And you basically said the same thing as you did for Raphs previous part. Can you redo his part?  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
(Sorry about that I didn't notice)

Raph wakes up yawning as he saw what Will was doing as he smirked. He kisses her cheek and kisses her neck while nibbling on it softly  
Wed at 10:50 pm  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Will moaned softly as her stomach now started to growl. She tried to get up out of her but was falling. She was fucked way too hard the night before as she sighed.

Leo got up and went to go make them some breakfast as he walked into the kitchen and he was making scrambled eggs and bacon and toast for them as well.

Raph jolted up once he heard the thud and check out what's going on as he saw Will on the floor and picked her up."Need any help?"he asked her which is kinda obvious in this situation.

Amy started to wake up while yawning softly as she looked around still in Leo's room and noticed he's not there. She sighed as she puts her clothes on and walks slowly out the room and her legs feel a little bit weak after what happened.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Yeah Raph because you fucked me too hard I will need you to carry me for now," Will said as she blushed looking away from him.

Leo noticed her and said hey sweetheart breakfast is ready now my love to her and he put their food onto plates amd got drinks forks and knifes too.

Heh sorry about that, but I'll still carry you love anyway your cute when you blush."Raph said as he nuzzed her cheek softly while chuckling.

Amy didn't say a word, waved at him as she takes a seat as she looked at the breakfast then at him while nodding softly getting ready to eat.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Will blushed again at that as she was dressed now and she whimpered at that and now her stomach began to growl for food.

Leo sat down next to her in his chair as he started to eat his food as he watched her eyeing her cutely as he loved everything about her.


End file.
